Such remote control assemblies are used in automotive vehicles. For example, such a remote control assembly may interconnect the accelerator pedal and the fuel flow controls system in an automobile. In numerous installations it is necessary to attach the outward ends of the two halves to a support structure before the routing of the conduit can be completed, as, for example, when the two halves are connected to two separate vehicle components before those components are assembled on the assembly line. Such assemblies are divided into a first guide or conduit movably supporting a first core element section and a second guide or conduit movably supporting a second core element section with means for connecting the core element sections together. For purposes of installation, it is necessary that the core element sections be easily connected to one another. It is also necessary that the conduits or guides be easily connected. One such assembly known in the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,138 to Dickirson. However, it frequently occurs that the environment requires that the assembly be installed before the core element sections and the conduits or guides are finally connected together. In order to accomplish this mode of installation it is necessary that the assembly be free of binding up during such installation.